A Percobeth parody
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: So you know how Nico is gay and likes Percy? You know how Percy likes Annabeth? Well their love stories have taken a twist! Now Percy loves Nico and Annabeth both! Read this story to find out how their relationships go now that they know the truth about each other! Rated M for future references.
1. Chapter 1

Nico was sneaking from his cabin to o watch Percy change.

"Nico!" Annabeth came running up to him, hyper from candy. "Where ya goin'? Can I come too? Oh, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee can I come with you?"

Nico shook his shoulders and said "I'm gonna go steal your boyfriend."

"Okay! Lets go!" Annabth shouted.

_Wow. Okay. Whatever. _Nico thought.

So they collaborated on a plan.

Watch Percy change.

And so they went.

And at his cabin Annabeth saw the most horrifying thing, as while Nico saw the thing he always wanted to see.

Percy walked over to turn on a radio that was stored in the corner of his cabin. The radio he stole from the Hermes cabin who stole it from Mr. D who stole it from Zeus who stole it from a store that stole it from a homeless dude that stole it from... You get it.

Then Percy walked slowly over to the middle of his room and brought his hands to the base of his shirt. He started to sway his hips side-to-side as he took it off slowly and carefully, as a very inappropriate song that shall not be named was playing.

He brought the shirt above his head and slowly put it into one hand. A pole appeared out of nowhere and Percy started to slowly pull off his pants. Soon he was left in nothing but boxers.

Percy began to move up and down slowly on the pole as he bent and twisted around it.

Nico stared in awe and love as Annabeth screamed and covered her eyes.

Percy heard her scream and the pole disappeared and he quickly put on pants while at the same time ran out of his cabin, pants half-up, and right into Nico.

Percy fell on top of Nico as they both tumbled down ahill.

They finally rolled to a stop, Nico on top of Percy.

Nico licked his lips and kissed Percy full on the lips. "Hey, babe. How ya doin'"

Percy screamed and pushed Nico off of him and got up..

Niso fell, hurt plain on his face. "P-Percy! I love you!"

Percy shook his head sadly from side-to-side. "I'm sorry Nico. I love you too. But my feelings are complicated."

then Percy pushed Nico down and kissed him full on the lips.

When they were done kissing, Nico looked deep into Percy's eyes and said "Marry me."

Tears came to Percy's eyes. "Yes! Yes! I do!"

Annabeth came running down and stared at the new couple as they embraced each other.

"Percy! What the hell happened?" she screamed.

Percy looked at Annabeth, tears in his eyes. "We're getting married! Annabeth! Nico and I are getting married! And your going to be best man!"

"How is that even possible! I'm a fucking girl!" Annabeth screamed as she ran away.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy shouted as he gave Nico one last kiss and followed after Annabeth. "I'll be back, my love!" he shouted over his shoulder at Nico.

Nico layed back and put his hands behind his head and sighed.

_This went alot better than I expected. _He thought. _Alot better._

Meanwhile...

"Annabeth!"

"Go away Percy!" Annabeth shouted back.

"Wait!" Percy sped up and got in front of her on one knee.

"What is it Percy?" Annabeth asked, looking away.

"Will..." Percy pulled out a box with a shiny pearl in it. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Percy! You're marrying Nico!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy grinned. "There is no law saying I can't have two husbands."

Annabeth slapped him. "Percy! I'm a girl!"

Percy gasped. "YOUR A GIRL!" he shrieked. His face turned into one of awe. "The whole world makes sense now..." He looked up at Annabeth. "If your a girl, then what am I?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Your a unicorn Percy. Your a unicorn that eats butterfly's and shits out rainbows." she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Thank you Annabeth. I have been wanting to know who I truly am for a long time. All I knew was that I loved you and Nico, and you are both my wives."

"Percy! Nico is a guy!"

Percy tilted his head. "He is...?"

"YES!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU DIDN"T KNOW?!"

"NO!"

"WELL YOU DO NOW!"

"I'M STILL GONNA MARRY MY BEAUTIFUL NICO!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"I'M NOT! YOUR YELLING AT ME!"

"No I'm not, Percy." Annabeth said, dropping her voice.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

"Yes."

Annabeth hugged him so tight that she squeezed the air out of him.

They got married, Percy to Nico, and Percy to Annabeth, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Or is it...?

Hehehe...

**I may continue this story if I get over five reviews. I rarely get any reviews on my stories, so that might not happen. But, gotta keep your hopes up! See ya'll peepers some other time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo! Peepers! Was up? So, I know I said that I won't update until I get five reviews, I just got an idea and I decided to type it up, like every other awesome writer like muah would. So, here it is!**

**the Argument**

"Nico! Go away, you hoer!" Annabeth shouted at Nicos face, cooking eggs.

Nico snatched up another under-cooked egg off her pan and ate it in one bite. "Now why should I, sister?" he sneered at her.

Annabeth picked up the still hot pan and smacked Nico in the face with it. "Back off!"

Nico fell heavily onto the ground and started to cry. "But Annabeth! I'm hungry!" he complained, tears rushing down his face.

Percy came running in at the sound of Nico crying. "Annabeth! What did you do to her?!"he shouted.

Annabeth placed the pan back on the stove and put her hands on her hips and said, "Percy, for one, Nico is a guy, as I've said befoe. And for two, do you want him to die?"

Percy looked at her in horror. "Why would I want my Nicky-wiccy to die?!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the pet name. "Hes eating raw eggs, Percy! He can get sick from that! Cholera!" she shouted, even though she was nowhere near concerned for Nico's health. She wanted hiom dead, but it was the best excuse possible at this circumstance.

Percy looked at Nico with concern. "Is this true, Nico?" he asked, teard threatening to escape.

Nico nodded his head quickly, still crying. "Percy, I'm hungry. And... And I'm pregnant. Percy, I'm Pregnant!" he shouted.

Percy's face fell into one of pure joy. "Nico, how long have you known? How long has it been?" he asked.

Nico smiled. "A week. I've been pregnant for a month."

Annabeths mouth fell agap and she started to stammer. "Percy! Nico can't get pregnant! Hes a fucking guy!"

Percy glared at Annabeth. "Annabeth, I don't care how much you hate Nico, but I trust him to tell me if shes pregnant or not."

Annabeth started to bawl right then and there. "But Percy! I was trying to make breakfast for you, and he just kept on eating it! Raw! Do you want him to die, along with impossible child that will be born to him?!" she shouted.

Percy's face fell. "Of course not! Why would you even suggest such a thing, Annabeth?!"

"He would've died if I didn't hit him with the frying pan!"**(He he.. The frying pan makes it mark in the story)**

****Percy got up to hug Annabeth, dragging Nico with him. "Thank you Annabeth. Thank you for being concerned for Nico." he said hugging her.

Annabeth glared at Nico. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Now," Percy said, releasing Annabeth and Nico both. "I want you two to apologize to each other and make up."

Annabeth grinned devilishly and slowly slid her hand to the purse she was wearing. She pulled out a thing of make-up and threw it at Nico's face. "Sorry Nico!" she shouted.

The make-up hit Nico in the middle of his face and clouded outward, leaving a stunned and blue-faced Nico in its place once it cleared up.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth grinned and ran to the car parked outside, where she could hear Nico and Percy's voices rise in unison.

"ANNABETH!"

**To be continued...**

**Okay. Now, seriously. I need 5 reviews before I continue with the next chapter. 5 reviews total. Thank you for the people who reviewed to the last chapter! I only got two, but thank you! You two made my day with your reviews! Oh. I needa add a disclaimer. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT! IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE PUT NICO AND PERCY TOGETHER IN THE STORIES! This disclaimer will be for the rest of the chapters to come, because I bet ya that I will most definitely forget to add it during the rest of these chapters. Bye-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Five reviews! Heres the update I promised ya'll!**

Annabeth's POV:

Impossible

He can't be pregnant! I should know he can't!

It was last month. I was drunk. I drank till I was drunk because I still couldn't accpet the fact that Percy was bi as well as a complete idiot.

So, apparently Nico is bi as well.

Nico came up to me and said he loved me.

In my drunken state I told him I loved him too, and the next thing I knew we were on the bed, stripped of our clothes, kissing and rubbing our hands all over each other like there was no tomorrow.

And during that time, I saw his fucking dick as he brought it to my mouth to suck on. And it was fucking HUGE! smaller than Percy's, but nobody could beat Percy!

So I know for a fact that Nico is a guy! If anything, I'm pregnant with Nico's child, which I bet ya I am, considering how much he humped me last night. And he fell asleep doing it too! I woke up the next morning to see him still on me, snoring loudly, and his dick was in me! And of course I couldn't remember the night because I was so drunk, but I was sure as hell pissed that he dare use me while I was drunk!

So now Nico is three months into pregnancy, while I'm one. And Percy has no clue that Nico is the father. God, if he knew he would be pissed. Although...

"Percy, I have something to tell- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I just walked in on Percy and Nico making out on _our_ bed. The one only for me and Percy.

i stood there frozen as Percy took his huge cock out of Nico's butt hole. How the hell do you get pregnant through your butt? I don't even wanna know.

"Yes, Annabeth. What is it?" Percy said, climbing off of Nico's elevated stomach and putting on pants.

Nico shot me a glare as he covered himself with the blanket that all on it's own said _If you tell him who the father of your child is I'm gonna kill you._

Huh. Good luck with that!

"I need to tell you the truth about who the father of my baby is." I said.

Percy looked startled. "Annabeth. Surely I am the father! Am I?"

I shook my head. "Percy, Nico is. He used me."

Percy's reaction was the complete opposite of what I thought it would be.

"Annabeth! I'm so happy you two are getting along!" he shot a proud look at Nico, who smiled shyly in return.

I left my mouth hanging open for a moment to long.

Percy leaned in to give me a kiss, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but to kiss him in return.

God, for him being a total slut, this night was probably the greatest of my life!


End file.
